phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Relação de Phineas e Isabella
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro é a vizinha da casa em frente de Phineas Flynn, e é apaixonada por ele. Ela tem sonhos românticos com ele e acredita que um dia irão se casar. Embora os sentimentos de Isabella fiquem muito claros, Phineas os desconhece, e consegue ver Isabella apenas como uma grande amiga, mostrando poucos sentimentos além do de amizade por ela. Isabella para com Phineas Isabella tem uma enorme paixão por Phineas. Como líder das Garotas Companheiras, ela sempre conduz suas amigas escoteiras para a tarefa "Ajude seu Vizinho", mesmo elas não gostando da atividade e tendo ganhado esse distintivo diversas vezes. Sua paixão louca faz ela ter alucinações. Percebe-se, pela primeira vez, que Isabella sofre com isso, quando Phineas fala com ela sobre uma missão e ela imagina ele como um centauro ("Isabella e o Templo do Látex"). Posteriormente Isabella tem uma nova alucinação, dessa vez com Phineas declarando seu amor por ela numa praia ("Dia das Abelhas"). Segundo Isabella, suas alucinações acontecem em "Phineaslândia", um lugar onde Phineas a ama e pode tomar a forma que ela desejar. Isabella, a grande maioria das vezes, se mostra interessada nos projetos de Phineas. Uma das poucas vezes em que ela não gosta da grande ideia é em "A Estrada para Danville". É de costume ela entrar no quintal e perguntar ao seu amado o que ele está fazendo. Quando outra pessoa, exceto Phineas, diz seu bordão, ela se irrita ("Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal", "De Repente Susan"). Uma vez ela dá uma bronca em Buford pelo fato de ele ter feito isso. Seu bordão é tão conhecido no seriado que se tornou música em "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!". Mesmo que isso seja fisicamente impossível, as vezes, Isabella, ao ver Phineas, pode mudar o formato das suas pupilas para o de dois corações. A primeira vez que isso é visto é no primeiro dia de verão, quando Isabella pergunta a Phineas o que ele está fazendo. Isso pode ser percebido por todos em sua volta, exceto por Phineas ("Montanha-Russa", "Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). A líder das Garotas Companheiras também não gosta que falem mal de seu amado. Em "Thaddeu e Thor", Thaddeu, um vizinho metido dos Flynn-Fletcher, se refere a Phineas como "boboca", o que faz Isabella se irar e, posteriormente, se prontificar a ajudar na construção de um forte. Durante as aventuras de verão, Phineas, muitas vezes, precisa da ajuda de Isabella. No início do verão, sabendo que Phineas está preso na era pré-histórica e com a máquina do tempo quebrada, Isabella, com a ajuda das Garotas Companheiras, constrói uma nova máquina do tempo para salvar ele, Ferb e Candace das garras de um Tiranossauro Rex ("Viajando no Tempo"). Poucos dias depois, ela salva a vida de Phineas, que cai da casa mal assombrada ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva"). Isabella ainda ajuda Phineas com a ideia de criar sua própria moda ("A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb"). Quando Phineas decide ir ao espaço, Isabella fica na Terra para auxiliá-lo ("No Espaço Sideral"). Apesar de gostar de participar das grandes ideias, frequentemente a única coisa que Isabella quer, é estar a sós com Phineas. Em seu aniversário, ela, pela música Só Com Ele, afirma isso claramente ("Feliz Aniversário, Isabella"). Em outra ocasião, logo após encerrar uma missão espacial, Isabella convida Phineas para ir ao Baile Maria Cebola Noite Dançante das Estrelas Cadentes. Todavia, Phineas leva Ferb com ele ("No Espaço Sideral"). Dias depois, ela convida Phineas para ir ao cinema ("Jeremycandace"). Quase sempre, ela se dirige a Phineas como um amigo, porém, em algumas situações, percebe-se uma tentativa de Isabella revelar sua paixão. No dia mais longo do ano, ela quase assume a Phineas que o ama sem querer. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Já em "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", ela recorta um tecido no formato da cabeça de Phineas e de corações. Em "Cometa Kermillian", por descuido, Isabella quase revela sua paixão ao dizer a Phineas que teria filhos com ele e seus filhos teriam netos. Também por descuido, Isabella quase revela sua paixão ao dizer que será Helena de Troia por um motivo idiota, ao ouvir Phineas dizer que será Paris na representação de guerra de Troia ("História de Troia"). Na madrugada em que Danville sofre um ataque de farmacêuticos zumbis, Isabella, com medo do mundo acabar sem seu segredo ser contado, diz a Phineas que gosta muito dele. Entretanto, Phineas parece não entender o que ela quer dizer com isso. Posteriormente, ambos são contaminados e perdem as lembranças recentes na memória ("A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). A impressão que muitas vezes fica, é que Isabella teme dizer a Phineas que o ama e receber uma resposta negativa ou passar vergonha na frente de todos. Isso é mostrado no episódio da 4ª temporada da série "Operação Bolinho". Nele, Isabella escreve uma carta para Phineas contanto por detalhes seus sentimentos por ele. Todavia, ao descobrir que Nana Shapiro não enviou a carta para o garoto a qual estava apaixonada na época de adolescente, Isabella enlouquece e faz de tudo para impedir que a carta chegue na residência dos Flynn-Flecther. Felizmente para ela, o inator de Heinz Doofenshmirtz impede Phineas de ler a carta. Quando Isabella vai para o ensino médio, perde as esperanças de algum dia namorar Phineas, tal como para de ser uma visitante frequente de seu quintal. Dez anos no futuro, quando Isabella se prepara para ir à faculdade, Phineas descobre que ela é apaixonada por ele por intermédio de Baljeet. Depois de voltar para se despedir, Isabella assume timidamente sua paixão por Phineas. Ele, por sua vez, assume que passou a despertar uma paixão por ela a partir do ensino médio. Com a ida de Phineas para a mesma faculdade de Isabella, ambos prometem se encontrar em duas semanas e iniciam um relacionamento romântico na faculdade ("Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). Phineas para com Isabella Phineas normalmente parece alheio aos sentimentos de Isabella. Provavelmente ele nem faça ideia de que ela o ama. O ruivo parece gostar dela como uma grande amiga. Talvez, depois de Ferb, Isabella seja sua melhor amiga. Devido a isso, é difícil encontrar a garota companheira fora de seus projetos incríveis de verão. Muitas vezes seus projetos se resumem em ajudá-la. Em "Viagem no Corpo da Candace", Phineas constrói um submarino microscópico para entrar no estômago de Pinky e resgatar a faixa de Garota Companheira de Isabella. Mais tarde, em um dia chuvoso, Phineas constrói uma biosfera gigante que pode simular qualquer ambiente, para que Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras possam realizar suas tarefas ("Ao Ar Livre"). Porém, certamente o melhor projeto de Phineas para Isabella é seu presente de aniversário ("Feliz Aniversário, Isabella"). Por ser sua grande amiga, Phineas gosta de mantê-la sempre longe do perigo. Em "O Bico" ele chega a mentir para ela, para ela ficar longe da ameaça do malvado Khaka Peü Peü. Já em "Esconde-Esconde", Phineas se arrisca para salvar a vida de Isabella, que estava encurralada por um inseto robô. A preocupação de Phineas para com Isabella também fica muita clara no episódio "O Traje de Gala", no momento em que ele grita quando a vê encarando o monstro do videogame em pessoa. Na madrugada em que Danville é atacada por farmacêuticos zumbis repugnantes, Phineas impede que um dos farmacêuticos encoste em Isabella e a transforme em um zumbi. Por outro lado, ele quem se torna um. Isso mostra que Phineas é preocupado com Isabella o suficiente para arriscar sua vida. Felizmente, posteriormente Isabella consegue finalizar o projeto e salvar todos da cidade ("A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). Sabe-se que Phineas admira muito Isabella, deixando claro em várias situações que a considera uma pessoa destemida, corajosa, aventureira, inteligente, ousada, e fofa. Quando ambos enfrentam a fofura que Mitch adquire ao beber uma poção de fofônio, em "Meap Vai a Seattle", Phineas admite só Isabella poderá derrotar o Mitch, pois enquanto a fofura dele é somente exterior, a dela é interior e verdadeira. Apesar de Phineas não olhar para Isabella como ela olha para ele, sabe-se que ele gosta de ficar perto dela. Durante a música Qualquer Terreno, vista no episódio "O Segredo do Sucesso", por exemplo, pode-se ver em uma rápida cena, ele ao lado dela, e longe de Ferb, em uma festa. Já em "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", Phineas convida Isabella para procurar peças que possam ser úteis na remontagem do Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000, em Paris. Um pouco antes, em "As Crônicas de Meap", ambos andam por Danville em busca de Meap, enquanto Ferb conserta a nave espacial do alienígena. Momentos como esse são chamados de "momentos românticos". Embora Phineas seja alheio aos sentimentos de Isabella, momentos românticos entre os dois podem ser vistos com facilidade no decorrer da série. No episódio "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", por exemplo, Phineas convida Isabella para um cruzeiro romântico. Phineas passa a desenvolver sentimentos românticos por Isabella no ensino médio, exatamente quando ela perde as esperanças. No entanto, teme assumir sua paixão por pensar que Isabella o vê somente como um amigo. Com o ensino médio, Isabella se torna uma pessoa ocupada e para de visitar o quintal de Phineas com frequência. Durante este tempo, Phineas percebe o quão solitário ele é sem as constantes visitas dela. Dez anos no futuro, Baljeet conta a Phineas que Isabella é apaixonada por ele desde a época de criança. Confuso, Phineas resolve encontrar Isabella e admitir seus sentimentos antes que ela vá para a faculdade. Depois de se encontrar com Nana Shapiro e passar pela cafeteria de Vivian, Phineas encontra Isabella sentada em frente a sua casa. Phineas então admite sua paixão por ela desde o ensino médio e decide ir para a Faculdade Estadual dos Três Estados, mesma de Isabella, onde ambos poderão começar um relacionamento amoroso ("Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). Grandes Ideias de Phineas para Isabella Como se sabe, Isabella é certamente a melhor amiga de Phineas, depois de Ferb. Muitos dos magníficos projetos de Phineas têm apenas a ambição de ajudar sua amiga e as Garotas Companheiras. Apesar de Phineas ser por natureza um menino muito prestativo, a quantidade de grandes ideias planejadas para Isabella são muito maiores do que as planejadas para Buford, Baljeet e Candace. Abaixo estão listadas todos os planos de Phineas para Isabella no verão. *"Eu Grito, Tu Gritas" - Phineas planeja criar o maior sorvete do mundo para Isabella quando ela está se recuperando da operação de retirada das amígdalas. *"Viagem no Corpo da Candace" - Quando Pinky engole a faixa de garota companheira de Isabella, Phineas, ao lado de seu meio-irmão Ferb, constrói um submarino microscópico para entrar no estômago de Pinky e recuperar o objeto de desejo de sua amiga. *"Quem Joga Melhor?" - Phineas cria os Jogos F para Isabella provar a Buford que meninas podem tanto quanto meninos. *"Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva" - Quando Isabella está sofrendo com fortes soluços, Phineas constrói uma enorme casa mal assombrada em seu quintal, na tentativa de conter os soluços de sua amiga. .]] *"Viva Doofânia" - Pensando que Isabella nunca havia visto um arco-íris, Phineas cria o Arco-Írisnator que reproduz um gigante arco-íris que cruza a cidade de Danville. *"Jogo de Palavras" - Phineas cria um programa de auditório para Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras ganharem um importante distintivo. *"No Lava a Jato" - As Garotas Companheiras são ajudadas por Phineas, que constrói um lava a jato automático para arrecadar fundos para salvar a toupeira do nariz estrelado. *"Rodeio de Robôs" - Sem nenhuma ideia genial, Phineas pergunta a Isabella se ela precisa ganhar um distintivo. Nisso, Isabella responde que precisa ganhar o distintivo palhaço de rodeio, e Phineas organiza um rodeio de touros mecânicos no quintal. *"Ao Ar Livre" - Como está chovendo, Phineas constrói uma biosfera gigante que pode simular qualquer ambiente para que as Garotas Companheiras possam realizar suas tarefas. *"A Maldição de Candace" - Phineas ajuda Isabella no crescimento de sua planta. *"Ao Vencedor as Batatas" - Com o desaparecimento de todas as batatas de Danville, Phineas decide clonar a última batata para que o Festival de Batata possa acontecer. *"História de Abelha" - Através de uma modificação na máquina de sorvete de Phineas, Isabella se transforma em abelha para conquistar o distintivo Guarda-Abelhas. *"Cadê o Pinky?" - Devido ao sumiço de Pinky, Phineas constrói um capacete que amplia os sentidos de Buford para encontrá-la. *"Feliz Aniversário, Isabella" - Phineas cria um presente genial e grandioso para o aniversário de Isabella. *"O Retorno do Coelho Renegado" - Phineas sugere a construção de uma marionete gigante para Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras. Momentos Românticos Veja o artigo: "Lista de Momentos Românticos entre Phineas e Isabella" Potencial Casamento Quando Phineas, Ferb, Isabella e Candace viajam no tempo para vinte anos no futuro, a futura filha de Candace, Amanda, se refere a Isabella como "tia Isabella". Empolgada, Isabella diz a Candace que isso significa que no futuro ela se casará com Phineas. Entretanto, Candace lembra a Isabella que ela também tem outro irmão. Nisso Ferb acena e pisca o olho para Isabella, deixando-a em choque e sem palavras ("A Máquina do Tempo"). Também é possível que Isabella mantenha uma relação boa com a família Flynn-Fletcher mesmo depois da vida adulta, possibilitando que Amanda possa chamá-la de "tia". No dia em que Candace planeja o casamento de sua tia Tiana, Phineas diz que Candace deverá planejar seu casamento também. Nisso Isabella interrompe uma fala de Ferb dizendo: "Eu consegui", indicando que ela tem a intenção de um dia se casar com Phineas ("O Grande Dia da Candace"). No dia do aniversário de Phineas, Isabella ajuda a criar um vídeo para especial de aniversário. No entanto, ela faz uma montagem digital com Phineas dizendo: "Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, Isabella" e "Isabella, quer casar comigo?" ("Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas"). Muitos de seus sonhos acabam com Phineas a pedindo em casamento. ("Isabella the Hero"). Presume-se que Phineas e Isabella ficam juntos depois de se tornarem um casal oficial na faculdade ("Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). Galeria de Imagens Informações de Fundo * Em "Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars" as contrapartes de Phineas e Isabella, o fazendeiro de umidade Phineas e a pilota Isabella, se amam. Ainda quando estava na Centenial Chihuahua, Phineas perguntou a Ferb se Isabella tinha a ver com ele. Posteriormente, a coragem de Phineas conquistou o coração de pedra da pilota. No final do episódio, durante o show de Vanessa, Isabella beija o fazendeiro e logo depois ambos são vistos dançando juntos. *Phineas Flynn e Isabella Garcia-Shapiro foram nomeados o 5º casal no Top 10 Cute Cartoon Couples in TV no WatchMojo.com. Top 10 Cute Cartoon Couples in TV Referências en:Isabella and Phineas's relationship Categoria:Relacionamentos Categoria:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoria:Phineas Flynn